Subspace II: Twisted Minds
by ROOCIS
Summary: Tabuu's army was stopped and all was peaceful again. But the Ancient Minister grows cold and cruel. He has rebuilt the bomb factory and his people and now with a fleet of ships he plans to take the heroes' worlds from them as Ganondorf and Tabuu did to his home and his people.
1. The Minister's Insanity

**Subspace II: Twisted Minds**

**Chapter I: The Minister's Insanity**

The heroes of the Trophy World stood on the cliff overlooking the sea where the Isle of Ancients was. Because so many Subspace Bombs went off at once it could not return to normal so instead there is an x shaped light in its place. The light was the Temple of Ancients which held the key to rebuild worlds torn apart by Subspace and to destroy them as well.

I am the Master Robot but know I am just called R.O.B. or the Ancient Minister. I am the last of the ancient race of robots. The rest of my people died at the hands of the heroes when they invaded the Isle of Ancients or when they set of a Subspace Bomb. I prefer to go by Ancient Minister these days to remind everyone of the loss that was taken on the day of Tabuu's destruction. I am the Ancient Minister and this is my story of my decent into madness.

-10 Years Later-

I have finally rebuilt the Isle of Ancients with the Treasure of Ancients. Yes I opened the Forbidden Door of Ancients in the Temple of Ancients. Now I can rebuild my people and we can have revenge on the ones who forced us into oblivion. After the attack on Tabuu my people were all but extinct. Now I the Ancient Minister can have my revenge on that fool Ganondorf for his actions on me and my people.

After I rebuilt my people I rebuilt the bomb factory/research facility. Now I will begin the construction of Subspace Bombs that require no R.O.B. to function. Then with them I will take over the worlds of the so called heroes who dared to harm my people. I will start with the Mushroom Kingdom, then I will go to Hyrule and there is where I will make Ganondorf pay for his crimes against my people.

-2 Years Later-

Finally after two years of work we have created a bomb that requires no R.O.B.s to function. I had the factory work over time for the last two weeks to get enough ready to take Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom. Now the factory will take much needed rest. I let the works rest for a max of 1½ hours so they can fully recharge. I gave them that time each day now they can recharge and enjoy the sun. I listen to the workers and give them what they want unlike Ganondorf.

There are now six types of R.O.B.s; Sentry/Infantry (white body, red arms), Worker/Researcher (white body, gray arms), Explosives (green body, dark green arms), Stealth (blue body, dark blue arms), Elite (yellow body/arms, black markings), and Female (pink body, dark pink arms, markings (red-sentry, grey-worker, dark green-explosives, dark blue-stealth, and yellow&black-elite)).

With my R.O.B. army beside me and our self-functioning bombs by the hundreds I knew we were ready to conquer the heroes' worlds. We loaded up our newest creations the battleship _Conqueror_ we also had two frigates the _Deity_ and the _Rom_. The last ship was to transport the bombs it is the _Dark Matter_. Two more ships are to join us after we send Princess Toadstool's castle into Subspace.

I gave the troops the orders. I wanted the workers and researchers to stay behind with one hundred elites in case some of the heroes try anything funny. Two thirds of the rest of the R.O.B.s were to come with me while the others stay behind and prepare at least two hundred more bombs for transport and they were to meet up with the rest of the fleet after they got the bombs loaded by 900 hours tomorrow.

The _Conqueror_ was around 500 miles long, 50 miles wide from the back engine to 50 miles from the tip and from then on the width shrinks down to 0 miles at the tip. It has the most advanced weapons, life support, shielding, engines, hyper-drive, communications, communications/radar/sensory jammers, and room for over 1 million troops, supplies, weapons, and one man fighters. There were sleeping/recharging quarters for all 2 thousand R.O.B.s plus one just below the bridge for the Ancient Minister. The _Conqueror_ was in every sense of the word dangerous. It was lethal and fast with its 20 sub-light engines it could cover over 1 thousand miles in an hour. The hyper-drive allowed it to travel from world to world in an hour or so. There were 1,000 laser cannons and 500 missile launchers.

The _Deity_ and the _Rom_ were twin frigates they were around 300 miles long each and 30 miles wide from the back to 30 miles from the front which also went to 0 mile wide tip. The weapons were not as good but it still had 50 laser cannons and 15 missile launchers each. They were equipped with the same hyper-drive as the _Conqueror_ and the same shielding technology but they had weaker communications and no jamming devices. They still could carry 2000 troops, supplies, and weapons each. There were 10 sub-light engines each so they could travel just as fast as the _Conqueror_.

The _Dark Matter_ was a special transport freighter made specifically to haul the bombs. It had the same hyper-drive as the other ships but no shielding since the hull was over 5 miles thick. The freighter was as long as the _Conqueror_ and as wide but its hull was 2½ miles thicker than the mighty battleship. The side of the hull also had big bold letters saying 'Bombs Aboard Do Not Shoot' hoping no one would stupid enough to shoot a ship with bombs aboard. It had 400 laser cannons and 400 missile launchers. There were just as many sub-light engines as there were on the _Conqueror_. The freighter only had room for its 100 crew members.

I led the majority of the army onto the _Conqueror_ I then saw my commanding officers do the same with the other ships. Unit R-12 or Crush (black body, gold arms/head, red cape) was leading his troops onto the _Deity_. Unit S-76 or Spike (black body, blue arms/head, red cape) was leading his troops onto the _Rom_. And Unit T-93 or Talon (black body, green arms/head, red cape) was leading his crew onto the _Dark Matter_.

As soon as I was on the bridge went to the window and watched as we began to prep for takeoff. I hit a few buttons on the console in front of the captain's chair and watched as a hologram of my three generals came up. "Talon, Crush, Spike are you ready for takeoff yet?" I figured Talon just got up to the bridge since he had just as much ground to cover as I did.

Talon was the first of the three to speak. "The _Dark Matter_ is ready to go your majesty." The others reported the same with their ships. We began to set course for the Mushroom World. Talon, Crush, and Spike all looked a little nervous. I knew that they did not wish to fight the organics but they did not witness them kill thousands of our people.

"Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace." I ordered the pilots. They all nodded and pressed some buttons and we went into a large swirling tunnel. "Talon can you hear me?"

"Read you loud and clear your majesty." Talon said as he looked towards the blaring alarm. "We lost something when we made the jump."

"Can you tell what it was?" I asked a little nervous. I didn't want to lose Talon, that ship, the bombs, or Talon's crew.

"Yes sir one of the engines failed to ignite so the computers thought we lost it." Talon said with a touch of relief in his voice.

"Well contact the _Deity_ and the _Rom_ so we can go over the plan." I spoke as I moved towards the center of the room. The center piece was an elevator to my quarters. I took the holo-viewer and went to my quarters. The viewer now showed Talon, Crush, and Spike I could easily tell they were all in their personal quarters. "Now when we exit hyper-space in one hour I want Crush to head for Dry Dry Desert Castle, Talon I want you to stay in the Mushroom Forest to supply the bombs to the ships, Spike I want you to head for Koopa Town in Dark Land, and I will head to Toad Town and Peach's Castle. Any questions?"

"Sir with all due respect shouldn't one of us go with you?" Crush asked with overwhelming concern for his leader.

"No this ship is the ultimate power in the universe I will not go down so easily." I grew tired of their doubt but I knew he could be right but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Of course it is sir but I am just concerned for your safety."

"Enough! When we exit get three bombs from the _Dark Matter_ and head for the Dry Dry Desert Castle is that clear?" I was growing in patient and he could tell but he still was concerned but was silent about it.

"As you wish your majesty."

A few hours later we exited hyperspace I could tell we were just above the Mushroom Forest. The _Dark Matter_ was about three miles behind but who could blame him one of his engines did malfunction. Six sentry R.O.B.s from each of the three attack ships went and got three bombs for each ship. The three attack ships left the forest and went for their targets. The _Conqueror_ left behind 100 infantry R.O.B.s to protect the _Dark Matter_.

-The _Deity_: Bridge-

Crush got onto the bridge in record time and ordered the pilots that as soon as the bombs were secure that they were to leave for the Dry Dry Desert Castle. He wanted to try to make up for angering the Ancient Minister during the meeting. "The bombs are secure sir." The sentry unit said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Good now head for the Dry Dry Desert." The _Deity_ left with all ten engines running at full speed. The holo-viewer rang a few times before Crush pressed speak button. "Crush! Do not use full speed or one of the bombs could brake loose and be damaged or worse explode." The Ancient Minister did not sound happy one bit. He did as he was told and decreased the speed.

-The Mushroom Forest-

The Infantry Units explored the area around the freighter. "It's official we have seen every blade of grass in this area." Infantry 1-I1 stated dryly.

"Too bad I1 we can't just leave the freighter unprotected." Infantry 1-I2 said with an unhappy look in his eyes. I2 hated being unable to explore and he hated being bound to one area for too long.

"Both of you stop your complaining!" Infantry 1-I3 yelled. He may be third of the group but he was self-proclaimed leader.

"So we just sit here and wait for our next assignment? Boring come on I3 don't you want some adventure?" I1 asked with a hopeful gleam. But before he could answer two humans in overalls came into the site. One wore a red shirt and red cap with an M on it. The other one wore a green shirt and green cap with an L on it. All three Infantry units quickly scanned them and identified them as Mario and Luigi.

"Halt Mario and Luigi this area is now under the jurisdiction of the R.O.B. Army please leave or we will kill you." I3 stated almost instantly.

"What do ya mean? We come-a here every-a-day how can you-a do this?" Mario protested. Luigi nodded but hid behind his shorter but older brother.

"What he means is that this area is off limits to anyone who is not in the R.O.B. Army." Talon said as he made his way towards the group.

"Who are you-a?" Mario asked with an evil glare.

"I am Talon, I command the freighter over there." Talon spoke and pointed towards the ship. "This group means no harm unless you choose to continue poking your noses where they don't belong."

"That says there are-a bombs in the ship-a." Luigi said as he looked Talon in the eyes.

"Yes well unless you plan to blow up the entire Mushroom Kingdom I'd suggest you leave it alone." Talon took pleasure seeing the plumbers pale at the sheer power aboard the ship.

"You-a wouldn't" Mario said still pale as a Boo.

"That is up to your actions Mario but I would just walk away from all of this if I were you." Mario and Luigi nodded and ran for the warp pipe back to Toad Town.

-The _Conqueror_: Bridge-

The Ancient Minister was looking forward to seeing the humans surrender to his might. Of course he would not show them any mercy. It's not like Ganondorf ever showed mercy to his people. The holo-viewer rang with a message saying 'Urgent: Pick-Up' I pressed the talk button. Talon appeared looking worried. "Milord the Mario brothers have discovered us in the forest they are heading for Toad Town." I wasn't surprised Mario and his lame-o brother never missed a beat when it came to invasions or kidnappings. "I figured they would get involved sooner or later might as well crush them with the rest of Toad Town." Talon nodded and disappeared. _"Did Talon just look like he regretted telling me this? No, no it is just my imagination."_ Yes us R.O.B.s do think and have imaginations unlike other robots.

-Peach's Castle: Throne Room-

Peach was on her throne looking a little bored. _No Mario, no politics, and no Bowser trying to kidnap me?"_ The princess sighed. "What a quiet day. Perhaps a little too quite. Toadsworth!" Peach slightly yelled but kept calm. The old Toad butler came running.

"Yes your highness what is it?" The old Toad looked a little tired from the run.

"Well I am a little bored. Mario has not been coming lately, there has been no treaty or any other important documents to look over and sign, and believe it or not Bowser has not been seen near hear in weeks." The princess sighed with boredom once more.

"Well master Mario has his own life to live, the people have not needed anything changed, and as for Bowser I see that as a good thing." Toadsworth smiled but knew that probably did not help.

Just then the castle doors slammed open. Mario, Luigi, and Kamek came rushing in. Peach looked at the old wizard like he was some loon. "Mario and Luigi what a surprise but Kamek why are you here?"

"I am surprised you remember my name. Well we just received word form one of our desert airships that an unknown ship was seen moving faster than a bullet bill shoot out of a speed cannon." Kamek frowned when he saw Toadsworth calling the guards to apprehend him.

Mario and Luigi explained what happened in the forest. Peach, Toadsworth, the guards, and Kamek could hardly believe what they were hearing. Kamek was the first to break the silence. "Perhaps those two ships are connected. The ship in the desert appeared to come from the direction of the forest."

"What could they want in the desert?" Peach wondered aloud.

"I am not sure but I assure you all of Lord Bowser's airship are in route to stop it." Kamek looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Peach innocently asked.

"Well the weapons looked advanced according to our desert airship. Not only that but the ship looked larger than even the Doomship. The name _Deity_ was on the hull of the ship."

Just then screams of horror filled the air. Everyone looked out to see a giant ship attacking Toad Town. The hull read _Conqueror_. Kamek took out his crystal ball and contacted Kastle Koopa. "Kastle Koopa, Kammy speaking." The old witch was not to surprised Kamek was calling _Probably captured_ she thought. "Kammy get his royal highness on the line." Kammy turned around and shouted. "Your Grumpiness your chief advisor is on the line." Bowser barged into the room wearing only a towel. "What is it Kamek can't you see I am busy!" Bowser just got out of the bath and was still soaking wet.

"Well your Wetness I need you to order the airships to come to Toad Town."

"Are you kidding I just sent all of them to the desert remember?" Bowser was fuming smoke from his nostrils.

"I do but look!" Kamek turned the ball towards the ship.

"Are you nuts? Two hundred airships won't do squat against that thing!"

"Well Peachy is here you wouldn't want her to get hurt do you?" Kamek said while getting a death glare from Peach and Mario.

"Fine they will be there to evacuate you the princess and those drain brains." Bowser looked like he would kill someone knowing he was about to save his worst enemy.

-The _Conqueror_: Bridge-

"Sir we spotted the Mario brothers and the princess is with them along with Bowsers chief advisor." One of the pilots announced.

"Excellent! Focus all cannons on them now!" The Ancient Minister was anxious to get rid of four birds with one stone.

"Yes sir." The pilot then turned to him again and shouted. "Sir we have two hundred and one enemy aircrafts incoming."

"Don't just stand there activate the shields!"

"Shields at maximum. Fire all batteries on the incoming targets."

I knew that killing those four without trouble was too good to be true. "Launch bomb one!" They did as they were told and sent bomb one down toward Toad Town. The bomb landed and blinked a few times and opened up. The timer was set for 1 minute but it won't start until the _Conqueror_ is out of range. "Let's get out of range and watch as those pitiful organics suffer for their crimes against us." The bridge cheered as the ship turned toward Dark Land.

-Toad Town: Town Square-

The Doomship was just above Peach's group. "Lower the ladder." Bowser commanded. The ladder landed in front of Kamek. Kamek just used his broom and hauled the princess and himself up to the outer deck. Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth used the ladder to get up to the outer deck. The Doomship just barely got out of range when the bomb went off. The bomb engulfed Toad Town and Peach's Castle.

"Well there goes the town… and my castle." Peach sighed.

"Hey isn't that a subspace thingy?" Bowser asked as he stared at the black dome over the town and castle.

"Yes it is-a." Mario said glancing at the _Conqueror_.

"But who would do such a thing?" Peach asked.

The ship took a heavy hit from one of the _Conqueror_'s main canon. "Bah! We're under attack! Bowser to bridge get us in Koopa airspace NOW!" Bowser bellowed into the microphone. "Right away your gruesomeness." A voice from the bridge announced just as the ship head for friendly airspace. After about an hour of fleeing the Doomship made it out of range of the enemy ship.

"Bowser." Peach said as she looked at the Koopa King.

"Yes your highness?"

"Thank you for saving us. We all are thankful for it aren't we." Peach said more as a command than a question. The others replied with yeah and yes-a.

"You are all welcome. We are heading for Kastle Koopa to plan an assault on that ship." Bowser looked back at the ship as he said this.

"Are you crazy we will surly die I mean we barely escaped with our lives and one hundred and twenty of our two hundred airships were shot down! What do you expect to fight back with?" Kamek ordered.

"That's why you, me, the princess, grandpa Toad over there, and the drain brains are going to come up with a plan of attack." Bowser yelled at his stubborn chief advisor.

"Why I never!" Toadsworth said simply beside himself with the king's comment.

-The _Conqueror_: Bridge-

The Ancient Minister watched as the Doomship made its escape. "The Doomship got away sir." One of the pilots announced. "I can see that." I calmly replied. "Toad Town and Peach's Castle now are in subspace sir." The same pilot announced. "Thank you 3-P7." P7 went back to manning the shielding which in this case they did not even need the Bullet Bills and Banzi Bill would have done minimal to no damage.

The holo-viewer rang a few times before I pressed the talk button. A female R.O.B. appeared (female with gold arms/base, and red cape) this was fourth and final of the generals of the R.O.B. Army. She was also the highest ranking. Her ship was an assault ship called the _Blaze_. Her ship was the smallest of the four but was the fastest. She could pilot it herself if she needed to. It was half the size of the _Conqueror_ and had half the weapons and it had the same jammer, communications, shielding, and everything else as the _Conqueror_ but it had half the engines.

Her number was P-S7 but if you valued your life you called her Blade. Of course she would never hurt the Ancient Minister but he never took any chances. "What is it Blade?" "Our ship is loaded and it is ready to leave just give the order and we can go." "Very well Blade meet with the rest of the fleet in the Mushroom Forest." "Roger that sir. Blade over and out." The holo-viewer went blank.

-Kastle Koopa: Meeting Room-

Bowser, Kamek, princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and the koopalings all sat around the table brainstorming ideas for an assault. "We shud send our entire fleet afta dat ship." Roy said mulling over the picture. "No that's a stupid idea your highness. None of you koopalings have seen the sheer power of that ship! Our fleet and even our Doomship would be useless against that ship." Kamek screamed while the other koopalings looked less than surprised that their brother would suggest that. "Vell I ve have to do somezing!" Ludwig furiously yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Bowser screamed at the top of his lungs. "We cannot just waltz up to the ship with our fleet and expect to survive. We need a good plan." Bowser looked towards the Mario brothers. "What about it drain brains you have been awful quite over there."

"We just-a looking at the ship-a." They exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kammy flew in. "What do you hag face!" Bowser playfully shouted. "One of our elite spies died acquiring this." Kammy said as she threw a data pad on the table. "What is it?" Bowser wondered aloud. Kammy pressed a button on it and a hologram of the ship came up. "It is a complete technical readout of that battleship." "It's huge!" Junior screeched.

"With this we can figure out the weak points. Koopalings lets pay our respects to the brave spy who acquired this." Bowser said as he and the koopalings, Kamek, and Kammy bowed their heads. "Alright let's look over these specs."

-The _Conqueror_: Bridge-

The Ancient Minister looked out the window towards the forest. The ship was just about to land when the _Blaze_ came out of hyperspace. "Contact the generals and tell them to land near the _Dark Matter_ in one hour." P7 nodded and contacted them.

I knew the generals on the _Deity_ and the _Rom_ were done by now. As for Blade I was surprised she made it this quick. I guess she does have the fastest ship in the fleet. As you can tell by now us R.O.B.s can feel emotions such as love, hate, anger, sadness, happiness, and we can even feel pain. As for love very few R.O.B.s ever find love. The absentness of the engines brought me back to reality and I realized we were landing. I headed for the elevator to the hanger.

I got off the ship and the first thing I saw was the Infantry Trio. I1, I2, and I3 were three of the best in the Infantry. I1 was a captain, I2 was a sergeant, and I3 was a commander. They knew better then to let their rank make them think they are better than any of the others. I admired them for that they were higher rank than the common infantry unit yet they treated them as equals. Blade was just getting off her ship. Her body shinned in the sunlight. I knew she saw me as more than a master but something more. Therefore she followed any order without question.

The other ships arrived and landed near the _Blaze_. Talon greeted his fellow generals. I knew Talon did not see Blade as an equal. He hated the idea that a female could be the same rank and insisted that I demote her. But he could never give enough reason for me to do so. Although, I would never demote her just because he doesn't like her. Crush and Spike did not really care that a female was their equal. They knew better then to question their master's judgment.

Blade came up to me and looked a little pleased with herself. "Well if it isn't the great Ancient one." Blade knew she was the only one who could get away with calling me that. "Blade it is good to see you made it in one piece." "Yes well it is not like I got attacked unlike you." "How did…" "P7 told me. I do hope you don't bite off more than you can chew. The troops and our people need your guidance." With that she turned and left.

Talon came up next to me. "I don't like her sir. She is too friendly with you." "You don't like her eh? That is defiantly the understatement of the century." "I am serious sir there is just something about…" Before he could finish I cut him off. "You are a sexist you now that Talon." "We will see I will prove she does not deserve her rank." He left for his ship. If I had eyeballs they would be rolling at his last comment. "You are such a sexist." I said to myself.

Talon, Crush, Spike, Blade, and I all meet in the hanger of the _Dark Matter_. Talon was glaring daggers at Blade who just ignored him. She knows he hates her but she will never let him know that. Crush and Spike were just staring at the remaining bombs. "Crush report on your mission." I startled everyone with the break in silence.

"My mission went off without a hitch sir. The bomb took the entire castle and the town around it." Crush continued. "Unfortunately a koopa spy got on our ship undetected and sent the readouts of the _Conqueror_ to Kastle Koopa before we killed him." He looked as if he was pleading for his life not to be killed.

"Even with the readouts I doubt the Koopas will find a weakness." Crush was surprised that I was not mad with him. I was indeed disturbed that they had the readouts but they were useless without proper technology to attack the ship. "The Koopan fleet is made of wood not metal so we can easily just burn them. Now with that out of the way, Spike deliver your report."

"Koopa Town was too easy your majesty but I am afraid that some of the citizens took pictures and fled via warp pipe." Spike sounded a little more confident than his twin but he knew that the pictures were useless when it came to finding weak points.

"Well it seems we all had incidents. Talon was confronted by the Mario brothers, Crush had valuable date leeched, Spike's ship was photographed, and I was attacked by the Koopan fleet." Everyone but Blade was surprised that someone would be as stupid as to attack the _Conqueror_. "I know I was amazed at how brave but how stupid their actions were."

"Our last target before moving on is Koopa Kastle." Everyone was surprised that the plans were changed. I of course wasn't about to tell them that I changed my mind about this world.

"But sir what about the Beanbean Kingdom, DK Island, Dinosaur Island, Sarasaland, and Jewelry Land?" Talon asked with curiosity.

"They are all pushovers they will not even stand a chance against our army let alone the _Conqueror_." I grew tired of this world weakness any ways. "We are going to head to the Lylat System."

"Sir with all due respect I thought the plan was to go to Hyrule after this." Blade was getting worried.

"I know but I have decided that Ganondorf can wait after we have more land and troops captured." I glanced towards the bombs. "The entire fleet will head for Kastle Koopa at dawn. We will then capture the fortress and head for Lylat."

-Kastle Koopa: Courtyard-

"Alright troops we have a plan for taking down that ship." Bowser announced as the Toads and Koopas gathered close by. "The remaining airships will create a distraction for the Doomship. The Doomship will then come from behind and destroy the pillar the bridge sits on. Then we will be free of that reached ship!" The troops cheered. But the cheers were cut short when Kamek appeared next to Bowser.

"Your horridness there are five ships coming this way from the forest." The troops went from cheers to silence to panic.

"Alright men to your battle stations!" Bowser ordered as he got in his Clown Car.

The remaining airships launched but were quickly meet with the oncoming fleet. Within seconds half of the airships were shot down. The Doomship had but one shot to catch the _Conqueror_ off guard. If the shields were up then all was lost. The Doomship fired with everything it had. The pillar to the bridge began to give way. The Doomship hit its mark but in return all cannons focused on the Doomship. The battle ended quickly with the Doomship crashing into Kastle Koopa and the bridge to the _Conqueror_ collapsing onto the outer deck.

-The _Conqueror_: Outer Deck-

I got up out of the rubble. I looked at the deck of the ship. Everything and everyone I say was on fire even my cloak was on fire. The emergency water cannons fired on the deck. I was soaked with water but at least I was not on fire. The _Blaze_ flew in close so I could get on. _"Figures she would save me."_ I thought to myself as I got on. No doubt Talon will try to blame this on Blade since her ship was the one watching for enemies from behind.

Talon dropped the bomb into the courtyard of the castle. The crew members of the _Conqueror_ took control from the inside and manned the ship to get it home for repairs. I now know that I will need a bigger better ship for us to capture Lylat.


	2. Rise of Hellfire

**Subspace II: Twisted Minds**

**Chapter II: The Rise of **_**Hellfire**_

The fleet made it back home with their spirits high. They knew that the Mushroom World just fell at their hands. But the units left at home for its protection were surprised to see the _Conqueror_'s bridge was completely gone. Repairs were made to the ship and the construction of a new more power super battleship began.

-6 Months Later-

After six long months of construction the new super battleship was complete. The _Hellfire_ was twice the size of the _Conqueror_ and had over 1 million laser canons and 5 thousand missile launchers. The _Hellfire_ had a hull strong enough to withstand an EMP. The shields could withstand thirty or more smart bombs. The engines enabled the ship to travel from world to world in seconds. I can hold 3 billion troops, supplies, weapons, and bombs. The entire R.O.B. Army could fit on the _Hellfire_ and still have room for supplies, weapons, and bombs. The jamming systems can even hack other ships and give the _Hellfire_ pilots complete control of it.

The EMP hardened hull was so it could withstand the R.O.B.s newest weapon. The EMP cannon fired an EMP pulse which is used to completely cripple enemy ships. The EMP would completely shut down the ship. The EMP was designed to be a concentrated beam so it would not affect friendly ships. The EMP was loaded on to the _Hellfire_ along with half the R.O.B. Army. The others were split amongst the _Conqueror_, the _Deity_, the _Blaze_, and the _Dark Matter_. The _Rom_ was to stay at the base to help protect the remaining R.O.B.s from anyone who would try anything funny. Besides that, there were more than enough ships and fire power to take Lylat without it.

The fleet left the next morning and headed for Lylat. The ships were packed full of troops, weapons, supplies, and bombs. The _Hellfire_ took the lead position. The _Deity_ was on its left flank and the _Conqueror_ was on its right flank. The _Blaze_ flowed close behind the _Deity_ while the _Dark Matter_ was right behind the _Hellfire_. The Ancient Minister hailed the other ships. "Are your ships ready to make the jump to hyperspace?"

"Everything is a go on my end sir." Crush said with glee.

"What my twin said sir." Spike said glaring at Talon. No one really likes Talon since he acts so sexist toward Blade.

"The _Dark Matter_ was born ready sir." Talon said returning the glare.

"My crew is ready for the jump sir." Blade spoke with confidence.

"Good now prepare to make the jump." The Minister said more towards the pilots then the generals.

All five ships went into hyperspace. During the jump the ships put on their cloaking devices. A few hours later the ships came out of hyperspace directly above the planet Venom. There was Venomian frigate just ahead of the fleet. The Minister looked towards the frigate. Then he ordered the pilots manning the EMP cannon to fire on the frigate. There was flash of blue and then a bright blue beam shot at the frigate. The whole frigate went dark. Then everything on it started to explode.

The Minister answered his holo-viewer. The twins appeared on the viewer. "Sir you didn't tell us the EMP would do that."

"I just found that out myself. I thought it would just be a sitting duck but this is much better now we don't have to waste our time with fighting the ships."

-Venom Military Base-

One of the monkey soldiers raced into the meeting room. "General we just lost contact with our frigate defense." The general just looked at him like this was a joke.

"What are you talking about soldier?"

"We scanned the area to see if they just turned off their communications array but the ship has just disappeared."

"Put the base on high alert! Contact lord Andross tell him what has happened."

The soldier ran out of the room and the general and his advisors talked about what might have happened.

-_Great Fox_: Living Room-

Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Krystal were watching the football game when some monkey appeared on the screen. "Hey what's with the stupid monkey?" Falco screamed. "We interrupt this program with this shocking news. The Venomian frigate _Cobra_ has just goon missing the entire ship and all of its supplies, weapons, and crew have just vanished. It was last seen in Venom air space if anyone has an idea of what may have happened you are urged to call the Venom army. The same with anyone who might know where it is."

The group stared at the TV and then each other. "What do you think happened?" wondered Slippy. "You're the genius toad boy why don't you give your thoughts on what happened." Falco snapped. "You guys this not a time to be fighting this could very well happen to us we need to figure out what happened so we can stop it from happening again." Everyone knew Fox was probably right. "I am not trying to piss you off Slipp but what do you think happened." Falco repeated but in a nicer tone. Slippy shook his head. "I have no idea."

_ Great Fox_ headed for where the last place where the ship was on radar. The ship did not vanish it was still there but it was in pieces. The bridge still was smoking a little. "Well I guess they were just attacked. The question is by who?" Fox wondered aloud. "Or by what?" Peppy added. Then they spotted someone with a space helmet on and he was still moving. "Look a survivor." Slippy squealed.

Fox and Krystal went out and retrieved the survivor. They brought him to the bridge. "Hey can you tell us what happened?" Fox said hopefully.

He looked at Fox and the others. "We were just making our usual rounds when this blue beam hit our ship. At first nothing happened but then the entire ship went dark and then everything started to explode I was near the evac chamber so I grabbed a twenty-four hour air tank and a helmet and hit the emergency release on the door. Then you guys saved me."

"Did you get to see where the beam came from?" Peppy asked curiously.

"No we did not have time to see where it came from but I know whoever fired it had a cloaking device on."

"EMP." Slippy said aloud.

"What?" Everyone screamed.

"Electromagnetic pulse it is a weapon that first shuts down any and all electrical devices and then destroys anything with an electronic circuit. EMP is one nasty weapon. It was first used to knock out enemy communications before he, she, or they could retaliate. An EMP is created by setting off a nuclear explosion in the atmosphere."

"Enough with the science lesson professor." Falco snapped.

"At least we know what happened and how we can prevent it. Slippy can you make _Great Fox_ EMP hardened?" Fox asked the mechanic.

"Sure I can but it will take at least a week."

"We may not have that kind of time helium for brains."

"Falco is rude but he is right Slippy we need to get this ship ready before we are attacked." Peppy reasoned.

-_Hellfire_: Bridge-

"Ancient Minister our scouts have reported that there was one survivor. Star Fox just rescued him." One of the sentry units reported. "Should we pursue them and stop them from figuring out about the EMP?"

I looked at him rather disappointed. "No that would be too simple. I want this to be challenging." He looked a little perplexed by this. "That way it'll be more fun."

I activated the holo-viewer. "Talon, Blade, Crush, and Spike I want you all to know that the enemy may have figured out about our EMP. And Talon this was my blunder not Blade's so if you even attempt to blame her you will be smelted." The generals were surprised to see their leader admit his blunder.

Talon looked the most shock seeing how he could not blame his mortal enemy for it. "Of course sir I am just surprised they got away I thought the EMP killed every one."

Blade was not too surprised by the Ancient Minister's act of kindness. "Sir if you wish we could chase them down before they contact their leaders or would you rather they knew so the fighting would be more exciting."

"The second of course why would I want to just sneak attack them all? Where is the fun in that?" The generals nodded and then I dismissed them.

"Set course for Area 6 defense zone." I commanded. My pilots obliged. Talon set course for his target the Boise defense satellite. Crush started towards his target Mechbeth Venomian Train Depot. Spike went for his target Sector Z. Last but not least Blade headed for her target Sector X. I knew most of these target were Venomian the only neutral target was Sector Z which was just an area full of remains of other ships. The remains were the perfect location for the next subspace base, since the area was remote and no one visited it I knew it would be safe for the bomb to set and not disturbed.

-Area 6: Central Command-

Some of the Venomian soldiers were placed to look after the Area 6 defense zone. One was not a soldier but a hacker. The hacker was at his usual station, he monitored the radars and communications. He was twirling a pen around in one hand and entering codes and protocols into the computers with the other. He then saw something on the radar and yelled to his fellow co-workers. "Something big has just been picked up by the radars!"

The major stationed at Area 6 looked at the radar. "My god it's enormous!" He looked at the ship closer. "At least a thousand miles long." Some of the soldiers started to freak out. "Calm down men this is easily fixed." He picked up a walkie-talkie and phoned the command ships. "Admiral we have a large unidentified ship heading your way."

"What size is it?" The Admiral asked almost afraid to find out.

"About a thousand miles long and a hundred miles wide."

"We will do something but I doubt we can stop."

-_Hellfire_: Bridge-

The pilots looked at the scanners and began to speak to their master. "Ancient Minister we have about twenty ships inbound." I did not care their resistance was futile with the EMP cannon still functional. "Set the EMP cannon to overcharge and fire on the oncoming ships." "Right away your majesty." I hate it when they refer to me as royalty. Being the Ancient Minister does not make me royalty does it?

The EMP fired at the fools who were attempting to stop us. All twenty of them were hit with the blast along with five of their Unit 6 defense satellites. The command center was also slightly affected. I looked towards the holo-viewer. I pressed the button that said bomb room. "When we are over their command center drop the next bomb on to it." "It will be done your majesty."

The bomb hit its mark so I had the _Hellfire_ get out of range so the countdown could begin. The bomb engulfed the command center and three of the defense satellites. The bomb made a large enough portal for the _Rom_, _Deity_, and _Blaze_ to get through.

-_Great Fox_: Meeting Room-

Star Fox learned that the survivor's name was Imp. He was one of the few to have the privilege to secretly transport Venomian technology to Cornerian forces. The ship he was on was filled with the latest shipment of tech. They were all discussing the matters at hand. General Pepper, Commander Bill, and even Commander Katt came to help discuss. The only Star Fox members not present was Slippy and R.O.B. 64. Slippy and R.O.B. were busy making the ship EMP hardened. Several Cornerian military technicians were helping so the work would go faster.

Fox looked at general and Bill. "The enemy destroyed a supply Venomian freighter…"

Pepper cut him off. "We are well aware of this information Fox just get to the reason you called us."

Fox sent a death glare towards the general. "If everyone" He gave Falco the same glare. "Will just keep their traps shut I will get to it OK!" The general was surprised to hear back talk from his most valuable soldier but he knew he was at fault. "As I was saying the freighter was carrying the Venomian tech that was to transferred to the Cornerian forces but was destroyed by a surprise attack from an EMP. The ship is now in pieces and Imp here is the only survivor."

Before anyone could speak a Venomian soldier from Area 6 came bursting through the door along with some wimpy looking programmer. "Star Fox we are so glad we found you! Area 6 was just attacked. An EMP took down our twenty defense cruisers and five of our defense satellites. Then as if that wasn't bad enough this giant ship dropped a bomb on the main command center and then it was engulfed in this dark sphere thingy."

"Bomb, dark sphere!" Falco and Fox looked at each other for a moment. "Subspace!"

Everyone looked at the two as if they had grown another head. "What the hell is subspace!" Bill finally broke the silence.

"About twelve years ago a man named Ganondorf and his partner Bowser tricked a robot known as the Ancient Minister to create bombs for them. Two of the Minister's people would be sacrificed to detonate one bomb. His people the R.O.B.s were enslaved to create the bombs that would kill them and suck a piece of the world into another dimension. This dimension was known as subspace. The Subspace Army gathered to help make Bowser and Ganondorf's plans a dark reality. But no one knew who was really pulling the strings until it was too late. Tabuu the real culprit of the subspace attack used Master Hand to trick Ganondorf into helping him." Fox then sat back down next to Falco who still had his head buried in his wings.

He lifted up his head with a few tears visible. "Thousands of the Minister's R.O.B.s died because of someone else's greed. Hundreds of spectators at the Midair Stadium were sucked into the dark hellhole when the Ancient Minister detonated a bomb in the stadium. I won't let this happen anymore. We have to do something!" The others cheered him for the speech all except Fox who knew crossing the Subspace Army meant fighting a losing battle. Then he thought of something. _"What if we get the other heroes to join us? That could work. We stopped Tabuu when there were many of us last time so why not this time? Assuming Tabuu is the one behind this."_ Fox looked back at the group. "Falco I thought Tabuu was dead. If so who would be the one pulling the strings know?"

Before anyone could continue a Cornerian soldier marched in and saluted. "General Pepper and Fox McCloud there is a wooden ship outside wishing to board this vessel its call sign is the Doomship."

"Well don't just stand there let them on." Fox said getting a death glare from Falco.

"Are you mad? The Doomship belongs to Bowser a.k.a. feared general of the Subspace Army are you trying to get us killed?" Fox shrugged it off.

A few minutes later the same soldier escorted Bowser, princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and some old looking Toad into the meeting room. "Pleasure to have you aboard your royal highnesses." Fox said with a bow. "Everyone this is the King of the Koopas Bowser Koopa and his eight kids. This is Princess Peach Toadstool and her chief advisor Toadsworth. These are the Mushroom world's greatest heroes; Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi."

"Right anyways we came to recruit you guys to help us stop the Subspace Army. They came to the Mushroom world and sucked my castle, Peach's castle, my keep in the desert, Toad Town, and Koopa Town into subspace." Bowser said with a snarl.

"Well the Subspace Army has begun its attack on the Venomian Army on the other side of Lylat. We a worried that they will try to attack Cornerian Military bases next." Fox said in a glum voice.

The Programmer walked up to Fox. "Star Fox I have just hacked into recordings from other Venomian bases. Look at what I found."

The recordings showed the bases being attacked by a ship then it getting sucked into subspace. "This has happened at Mechbeth Venomian Train Depot, Sector X military base, Sector Z junk yard, and the Boise satellite." The programmer was starting to get worried.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle they work fast!" Peppy replied.

"There has to be more than one ship but why didn't they use EMPs?" Fox wondered aloud.

"Maybe they are not EMP hardened like that big ship." The programmer suggested.

"Maybe so but that does not explain who is behind all this. One thing is for sure though we can rule out king Bowser." Fox sat back down to ponder the matter.

Mario and Luigi explained what happened on the Mushroom world with nothing left out.

"So you say there were R.O.B. units guarding the forest?" Fox asked. Mario just nodded. "That's odd why would R.O.B.s be there. Unless Ganondorf enslaved them again."

Just then the large north wall lit up. The Ancient Minister appeared on the screen. "Hello pitiful organics I am the Ancient Minister. Me and my army of R.O.B.s are here to exact vengeance on all who ever harmed us. Now organics prepare to suffer for your crimes against the robotic creatures you call slaves." The screen went blank once more.

The programmer looked up at Fox and the others. "That Message went out on every frequency and channel. In other words the entire system heard him."

Bowser slammed his foot with furry. "When I get my claws on him I'll…"

Peach stepped in before Bowser could finish his rant. "His actions are justified but we cannot allow him to harm people for what has happened to his people. Two wrongs don't make a right."

Iggy walked next Peach. "True but three lefts make a right." The only one laughing was Morton who would probably laugh at the mention of poop.

"Anyvays back to zerious matters." Ludwig said in hopes to shut his little chatterbox brother up. "Ve need a plan."

Larry just looked toward his brothers then at the ship schematics recovered by the programmer. "What's the use how are going to stop a ship so large that it could hold three airships? Plus the fact that the ship has over a million defense cannons. It's hopeless we're screwed."

Ludwig hit Larry on his head with his wand. "Vith that attitude ve vill perish! Fazzer did you fail at creating your own galaxy?"

Bowser slumped down a little. "Don't remind me."

"Yez you failed but would you have not of had the chance to fail of succeed if you did not try. Mario succeedz all ze time in saving Peach but, that iz because he never givez up, and neither vill ve." Everyone cheered and clapped as Ludwig finished his speech.

-_Hellfire_: Bridge-

I just finished telling them my speech. I then had my hackers listen in on their conversation. Poor Ludwig you encouraged everyone but now you have doomed yourselves by challenging my might. Soon the real battle for Lylat will begin. Soon Lylat will bow to the superior race. Soon I will have my revenge on that fool Ganondorf for his actions during the Subspace war. My army will now show these reached organics the price for treating us and fellow robots as slaves.

The fleet was just beyond Sector X Military base and was heading for Katina. The holo-viewer was on and the generals and I were having a meeting. "The organic heroes of the Mushroom world have come here in hopes of stopping us. Unfortunately for them we have better technology. So let the war for Lylat begin." I finished off with a dark and sinister voice. I am sure if the organics were listening that would have sent chills up their spines.


End file.
